Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, there are many apparatuses disposed in a frame 10, e.g., power supply etc. Typically, because there usually has fixed partitions in the frame 10 for disposing each apparatus therein, the volume of each apparatus is constrained by the partition space of the frame 10, namely the volume of each apparatus is limited to the partition space of the frame 10. Therefore, it is the main problem in the typical application how to enlarge the useful inner space of each apparatus for containing more and more electronic elements.
Moreover, when each apparatus has been disposed in the frame 10, how to take it out becomes a significant problem. Actually, the volume and weight of each apparatus are always such big and heavy that the apparatus is not easy to take the apparatus out without any handle. Thus, a handle is developed to set on the case 11 of each apparatus for disposing therein and retracting therefrom.
Please refer to FIG. 2 which illustrates a handle of a case which is used for disposing the case into a frame in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, a case 21 includes two handles 22 which are set at a surface of the case 21, and this handle structure is developed for solving the problems described above. Through the handle structure, the user can easily dispose the case 21 into and take the case 21 out of the frame. However, it is also obvious that this handle structure occupies lots of spaces and two notches must be formed on the case for placing the handle structure. Therefore, the space inside the case will be reduced and the application of the space therein will also be limited. Consequently, this kind of handle structure is actually a special waste and does not conform to the principle of economic, especially on the prerequisite of raising the utility of the space.
Because of the technical defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a “handle structure of case” through wholehearted experience and research which.